Wally
Woli (ウォーリー full name unknown) is the current Indonesian Featherweight National Champion. Power: 14/20 Stamina: 16/20 Speed: 20/20 Talent: 19/20 Skill: 20/20 Genius status: 1/1 About Woli is a 17 year old young man who lives on a remote island with wild monkeys. Because he grew up playing with the monkeys he has gained amazing physical abilities. Miguel Zale noticed his natural boxing sense and decided to train Woli, and after only 3 matches since debuting he has become the National Champion. He is naive and simpleminded, enjoying Miguel's training as if it were a game, but he also dreams of becoming a world famous boxer so he can convince people to protect the environment of his motherland. He has been invited to Japan for a non-title fight against Makunouchi Ippo. Beforehand, he and Miguel stopped in America for some sparring and ended up facing the WBA Junior Lightweight 1st Seed Volg Zangief. After seeing Wally's potential, both Volg and Hama Dankichi have predicted a great future for him. He starts fighting Ippo and had a little difficulty against Ippo's style and got a down in the first round. Shortly after that, he started to show off his own style and managed to injure Ippo slowly, he even managed to beat Ippo at close range fighting. Up til the 5th round, he had the upper hand but during the 6th round Ippo managed to land 5 little body blows. He also seems to be worrying about his left leg, which confuses his trainer and his assistants, since the stool never touched his leg yet he felt something. Currently, Ippo is going all out against him and he seems to have lost his footwork, when he tries to move he sees a hand holding his leg in place. He started to take some massive damage despite guarding. Before 8th round, it is revealed that Ippo used the Tekken and left a deep fist print that is pushing against his diaphragm which is forcing him take short breaths and managed to damage the liver a little so he can't recover as quickly. Woli and Ippo continue their fight but both fighters are tired so they exhange punches, but Ippo still has more power Despite being disadvantaged, Wally decides to take a gamble and use his counter corner trap against Ippo. However Ippo also decides to take a gamble and uses his Dempsey Roll despite being severely exhausted. The result, resulted in Ippo landing a massive body blow against Wally. Despite taking the hit Woli still tries to land one last counter, but Ippo read the counter, managed to dodge, and deliver a right straight counter which knocked him into a corner. Realizing that he can't go on, Miguel throws in the towel and forfeits the match. Despite losing, Woli bears no grudge against Ippo, and turned away smiling and thinking it was fun to himself. After the match, Miguel originally wanted him to go home and rest for a while since he might have been broken with his first loss, however he refused and said he wants to go to New York and fight again. He also mentioned that his loss against Ippo, gave him a bigger liking to boxing then before. Boxing Style Not much of Woli's boxing style has been seen, but his natural abilities allow him to jump from branch to branch like a monkey and dodge pebbles thrown at him. During his spar with Volg it is revealed that he is more dangerous when forced into the corner. He also has the ability to sway at a very fast pace, which allows him to use punches from unorthodox angles; this takes Ippo by surprise at the start of the match. His innate sense and physical prowess allow him to perform high-level techniques, such as the unique dodging and swaying used by Bryan Hawk, the Smash Sendou Takeshi uses as a trademark finisher with his right, and Mashiba Ryou's use of the Flicker Jab with his left. His speed and agility is comparable to that of Miyata Ichirou's, but is more similiar to Itagaki Manubu's evasive nature. He seems to have natural ability and animal instincts like Volg and Sendou. His style lets him easily use both Outboxing and Infighting styles, since he can get away quick enough and he has little difficulty seeing and deflecting attacks at super close range. Takamura mentions that his infighting is similar to Itagaki, who stays at close range but uses footwork rather than punching to fight an opponent and turn the fight in his favor. Techniques *Counter *Freedom Style *Smash *Flicker Jab *Corner Work Category:Male characters Category:Active boxers Category:Characters from Indonesia Category:Featherweights